Artemis Reznik
|kanji=アーテミス・レズニク |rōmaji= Ātemisu Rezuniku |alias='"Rezzo"' (レゾ, Rezo)(By Aster Crowley)The Memories Tango "Rezzy Boy" (レジボイ, Reji Boi)(By Emilia Plater)Wall of Heaven |race=Human (Magic Slayer) |gender=Male |age=18 |height=178cm |weight=61kg |birthday=X775, June 13 |eyes=Light Brown |hair=Blond |blood type=B |affiliation= Desperados |previous affiliation= Fūzetsu |occupation= |previous occupation= |team=Team Trident |previous team=Team Desperados |partner=Raziel Luna Amatsugo |previous partner=Mikasa Ludenberg |base of operations=Desperados Guild Building |status=Active |relatives=Deceased Parents and Siblings |counterpart= |magic=Numbers Layered Magic Seal Style Rune Magic |curse= |weapons='Gōma' (降魔, Conquering the Demon) Lachrima-Imbued Sunglasses |manga debut= Chapter 1 |anime debut=Episode 1 |game debut=Grand Magic Games |image gallery = yes }} Artemis Reznik (アーテミス・レズニク, Ātemisu Rezuniku) is a of Desperados and a former Mage of the extinct , Fūzetsu. He is a part of Team Trident with Luna Amatsugo and Raziel following the events associated with Slithering Serpent. As-of recent events, Artemis, Álmos Velius, Luna and Carolyn Wallace have enrolled in Factis Academia for scouting out experiments of the reborn cultist group, . Appearance Artemis is defined by his brooding appearance. He is pointed out by several of his acquaintances to be consistently frowning or scowling, therefore giving him the "handsome loner" archetype.Times of Jolly Despair His overall appearance is quite gruff, despite his features, primarily because of his muscular body, relatively tall stature and unkept appearance. The most notable part of the apathy Artemis has to his appearance would have to be his hair. On first glance one would misinterpret the blond hair that sits atop his scalp as uniquely styled, the next second would show them how little he cares for style as it falls down his forehead. According to the first volume trivia, it is up to Priscilla to remind him of the state his hair is in, much to Artemis' chagrin.Volume One: Of the Seas and Skies Otherwise, Artemis' features are rather dull, at least according to him. He has light brown eyes, which make his intense stares "surprisingly soft"Dwelling in Chaos along with a slightly angular jawline and generally pronounced features. Artemis, as a younger man, extensively trained his physical body following the collapse of Fūzetsu. Accordingly, he possesses a remarkably muscular build for his age that, in raw muscle, is both broader and stronger than Kuroten Jōtei,Volume One: Of the Seas and Skies despite his occupation indicating the complete opposite. It is particularly concentrated around his core, being expressed as a set of six-pack abs, strong pectoral muscles, veined forearms, notable biceps, triceps and quadriceps, along with defined calf muscles — while his body is tense, at least.Beneath the Sea Because Artemis embodies practicality in his fashion sense, his muscular figure is highlighted prominently with a sleeveless black tank and a pair of dark green cargo pants, tailored to be slightly less baggy. Over this, Artemis occasionally wears a cream jacket with fur across the collar; this is more prominent on colder days. As for accessories, Artemis wears a dark chain around his neck, a fingerless black glove with white stripes on his left hand and, occasionally, a pair of sunglasses. These accessories were presents from Mikasa LudenbergVolume One: Of the Seas and Skies hence why he treasures them. Personality Artemis, according to the words of many, embodies the spirit of Desperados in the greatest way possible. In his own words, Artemis is an emotional person who is incapable of letting go of past traumas. This nature and his naivety make him little more than a blank canvas, particularly when it comes to .Beneath the Sea It is also this fiery spirit that makes him extraordinarily sincere, something pointed out by the Guild to Luna Amatsugo, despite his overall animosity towards her at the time.Dwelling in Chaos It is later admitted by Artemis that his initial animosity was due to Luna's carefree nature, something which he found intolerable given the circumstances in which people enter Desperados.Beneath the Sea It is due to his sincerity that he is able to take massive risks for othersChasing Clouds and even compromise his own personal comfort for the benefit of others — particularly his reputation.Wall of Heaven Artemis' attitudes towards others, despite his inherent kindness and sincerity, can often be associated with a punk; this primarily stems from his insecurities. He often displays an insensitive and inattentive demeanor to things that don't concern him, including the opinions of others.Times of Jolly Despair Although this is the case, with those he trusts, he seems to possess a less distant nature.Times of Jolly Despair This is particularly the case with the Guild, where he will engage in sparring matchesSerpents and Demons or comic banter.Chasing Clouds It seems that he quickly adapts to the presence of new Guild members, treating them as if they were veterans from the get-go, even should he have a bad repertoire with them from first impressions, a trait he inherited from the guild.Chasing Clouds His punk-like attitude seems to also be present in more miscellaneous ways. Most prominently, Artemis dislikes being belittled, insulted or ignored, whether it be verbally or physically.Golden SilenceChasing Clouds While he would normally spare nobody who insults him, including his closest friendTimes of Jolly Despair from punishment, should that person be useful for certain endeavors, he will "postpone" the punishment for the later.Chasing Clouds As a result, he can often quickly get into unintended brawls which end up being detrimental to himself in the long run.Dwelling in Chaos On the opposite side of the coin, Artemis doesn't enjoy fighting weaklings, believing that it ruins his image. To this extent, he refused to truly fight Aster Crowley during his disguise as the comical rival Lloyd Ōkabe; he left him weeping on the ground as he finished his mission, even forgetting the reason why they became "rivals" in the first place.Golden Silence Even in relatively serious situations, his brazen personality and penchant for getting into fights is never discarded, and it is only through Raziel's insistence that he abandoned the fight with Ariel Vardah and Lennart, despite it being impractical that both of them wasted time on the Slithering Serpent members.The Memories Tango With all said and done, Artemis is by no means inherently a boy who can keep up the cheerful act for long. He is an emotionally sensitive individual who often reflects on the past he has experienced, whether this be on his lonesomeBeneath the Sea or with a sudden surge of memories from his past.The Memories Tango Accordingly, his resolve tends to wane when confronted with something related to the tragedy he experienced in his life. This was made clear when he confronted Aster Crowley for the first time, where he showed hesitation that was very unlike him.The Memories Tango Nevertheless, during situations of critical importance, Artemis does not allow his emotions to get in the way of his immediate task, even if that is something as grand as defeating a on his own.Finale: Standing Ovation Relationships History Childhood Artemis was born in , specifically in a small town near the trading . Although he was brought up as a normal boy, he had the ability to absorb excess from the environment. This was not known to his parents. As such, he was regularly sickly and hardly able to leave his room due to the physical frailty he was plagued with. Unable to stand their child's plague, Artemis' parents sought out medical practitioners far and wide for their assistance. No conventional medical practitioner was able to identify the cause of Artemis' illness. Therefore, his parents sought out individuals with a strong background in Magic. Eventually, they would hire the services of to cure their child. She diagnosed the young man's condition as excess Magic storage and referred the family to Fūzetsu, a Guild specializing in Magic oriented around sealing. Due to the distance between Fūzetsu and Love & Lucky, Artemis' parents implored the Guild to adopt Artemis in order to keep him secure. Upon listening to the full details of the request, the Guild had agreed and had thus kept Artemis under their care. Whence Artemis' condition had stabilized somewhat — through arduous extraction of excess in his body — the had drawn numerous runes on his body to suppress his body's excess absorption capabilities completely. This enabled Artemis to physically stand, move around and, more importantly, use Magic for himself. In order to better maintain his own seals as well as be an active member of the Guild, the Guild Master gave Artemis special training in the branch of runes he had used upon him. While his initial progress was going smoothly, a highly curious Artemis wished to release his Magic without completely understanding the theory behind the casting. As a result, the seals that bound his excess absorption ability were abruptly released by a massive intake of Ethernano from the atmosphere. Artemis' recently-exposed body could not handle the strain of such a large influx of foreign Magic and quickly went into a comatose state. With this emergency situation at hand, the Guild Master called his predecessor and founder of the Guild, Hannibal Rousseau. Hannibal was a seasoned Mage who was often pronounced as the most incredible "Sealing Mage" (封印魔道士, Fūin Madōshi) of the modern era. Hannibal observed Artemis' condition while extracting Ethernano from his body, all while noticing that any extractions made were seemingly replenished in a few moments afterwards. With the continuation of this unnecessary extraction, Hannibal determined that Artemis' Ethernano absorption abilities could not be dealt with conventionally. The man soon prepared a rather intricate sealing array around the barely conscious Artemis, which was sustained by the maintenance of the Guild's higher-tier Mages. After chanting for approximately an hour, Hannibal's ritual began to take effect. All excess Ethernano from his body was seemingly pulled away from his body at once, before Hannibal converted this into the seal that would ingrain itself in the entirety of Artemis' body as the seal which would prevent any absorption of Magic beyond a limit dictated by Hannibal. The end result was Artemis finally being able to live as a normal Mage and, more importantly, a human being. Hannibal took precautionary measures with the seal he had placed onto Artemis' body and had offered to stay back in the Guild for a few years in order to properly train Artemis in the use of Magic. The Guild had gladly accepted his proposition and Artemis soon gained an important tutor-figure while developing stronger relations to the Guild. However, in saying this, Artemis and Hannibal technically lived on the outskirts of the town where the Guild had been situated, which resulted in Artemis being unable to interact with the Guild properly. A Mage of Fūzetsu Two years had passed and Artemis was thirteen. He had returned to the Guild permanently after Hannibal deemed his control acceptable enough to use Magic without his supervision. On the day that Artemis had returned, he had a peculiar encounter with one of the Guild's recently inducted Mages, Mikasa Ludenberg. Artemis found Mikasa's presence astonishingly breathtaking, to the point where he abandoned all forms of shame and immediately went to introduce himself. Of course Mikasa, the rumored "Ice Queen" (氷女王, Kōri Jōhi) of the Guild had no interest in responding in kind and had simply ignored the young man, who the others presumed had fallen for her charm — as many of the Guild men did. However, Artemis continued his efforts for every day he had managed to see her, begrudgingly causing the woman to introduce herself, much to the surprise of the Guild. A few months later, during the time where S-Class Candidacy was looming, Artemis had offered to go on a with Mikasa, whose Job had several dangerous elements in it that even she couldn't handle on her own. Much to her chagrin, the Guild Master approved of this request, allowing the two to handle the Job on their own. While Artemis used this opportunity to try and talk with Mikasa, she only associated with him in the bare minimum. While the Job was going smoothly, its concluding stages had some unexpected complications appear. A would attempt to assassinate the two Mages whose hands played in interrupting their schemes. Outnumbered and overpowered, Artemis saw Mikasa become unconscious from trying to protect him. In both anger and sadness, his emotions overwhelmed him and caused a massive release of power from his body. The Guild members were frightened by this new development and sent countless rays of darkness towards Artemis' body. Artemis consumed them all in his trance-like state, while also taking away the Dark Mages' power, inadvertently killing them all. However, he soon went berserk and his childhood plague overwhelmed him again. Mikasa, who was right next to him, had her energy slowly being absorbed by the berserk Artemis. She was incapable of stopping him, but her efforts would show her the tears that drowned Artemis' face. On the verge of death, Mikasa's eyes began to close. However, her hazy sight showed a new form that would appear on the scene. A man with grey hair soon touched Artemis' back, causing a sigil to appear on the ground that sent up all of the boy's pent up power towards the forest, setting the majority of it to the ground. Hannibal had taken both unconscious Mages back to the Guild. Out of the two, Mikasa woke up first and stayed by Artemis' side the entire time until he awoke. At that moment, Mikasa had embraced Artemis out of joy, with tears streaming down her face that showed the depths of her gratitude and acceptance. While Artemis was left puzzled by the happenings, he was overjoyed that his pursuit for friendship was finally reciprocated. Due to Artemis' delicate condition, that year he did not manage to see his promotion to a S-Class Mage. However, after continued rest, Artemis' condition had become stable and he once more took on the pursuit of Jobs. With Mikasa as his partner, the duo had soon become the Guild's most famous Mages. At one time, Artemis and Mikasa would be joined by Aster Crowley, due to the nature of the mission requiring three people. Artemis and Aster became fast friends, with the third S-Class Mage of the Guild being highly impressed by both Mikasa and Artemis' strength and kindness. At some point, Aster would also begin to refer to Artemis by the nickname "Rezzo" (レゾ, Rezo), a nickname which Artemis did not forget even years after Fūzetsu's destruction.The Memories Tango A year of fun had passed by, with the trio growing as both people and Mages. However, this would not last for very long. During the announcement of the Guild's new S-Class Candidates, it was attacked by a horde of . They identified themselves as the members of , with assassination specialists also in the mix. Ill-prepared for such an attack, most of the Guild perished by the foul Magic that these Mages wielded. Artemis and Mikasa had managed to struggle against these Mages for quite some time, but they ended up being the only two Mages left. Mikasa's stubbornness did not allow her to die easily, however, and she thought of the only way she knew to save her closest friend: self-sacrifice. Mikasa utilized a taboo spell that made her the medium of a powerful Sealing Array, with the intent of holding everything in front of her body within her and subsequently destroying it. The young man was powerless in front of his friend's resolve. With tears in his eyes and words scrambling out of his mouth, all he could see was Mikasa's dying face, adorned with the most beautiful smile he had seen. However, it was too late to save her. With nothing in his way, Artemis had ran away from the destruction his Guild faced, like a coward, without ever turning back once. A Wanderer Artemis was without food and water. With the town near the Guild conquered by the remnants of the Dark Guild, he had to take a path of several large and uninhabited plains. Dehydrated and malnourished after two days of travelling, he was on the verge of death. However, a wolf appeared in the emptiness and carried him to safety. There was a hunter who lived in the plains to ensure that its beasts did not come to any of the nearby towns. He let Artemis feed and drink until he was satisfied. However, this kind treatment caused the memories to quickly resurface in his mind. Not wishing to gain attachment, Artemis ran away from the man without looking back. The wolf who was with Artemis at the time seemingly found out about Artemis' escape and followed him. While Artemis managed to outrun it for some time, his escape was thwarted by the arrival of a large that had been razing destruction to the surrounding towns for quite some time. The wyvern, seemingly aggravated by the presence of the duo, commenced its attack. The wolf seemingly transformed into a human temporarily, using his grand magical prowess to hold off the beast temporarily. However, his strength was not enough to deal a decisive blow on his own. Out of necessity, Artemis forwent his emotional trauma and utilized a combination of elemental runes to pin the wyvern in place as it was distracted by the Wolf-Mage, before finally being taken down. The Wolf-Mage had reverted back to his animal form, before speaking with Artemis. Shocked, Artemis asked the wolf to introduce himself. He gave the name Raziel and described his situation succinctly as a curse that bound his magical and physical form. Artemis boldly declared that, as repayment for saving his life, that he would attempt to break the curse inflicted upon him. However, Raziel refused his offer and only asked if he Raziel could accompany Artemis, given that he might have some fun. Artemis, at a loss for words, accepted his offer. Raziel and Artemis had, for two years, acted as vagabonds in the plains. They initially returned to the settlement of the Hunter, who introduced himself as Yoshihira. Yoshihira acted as their mentor, enabling them to advance their skills as monster-hunting specialists who assisted Yoshihira in his rather large-scale duty by handling the missions that required them to be closer to the cities. The motive for this association would also be to gain the strength to fight single-handedly, while Raziel seemingly kept his own goals to himself. After those two years passed, Artemis and Raziel bid farewell to Yoshihira and landed up in . They searched for information regarding Dark Guilds, specifically Death's Head Caucus and Naked Mummy, along with any close associates. However, any information about Dark Guilds was strictly classified, making their pursuit slow. Randall Flagg, soon after being rejected by date, bore witness to Artemis utilizing his Magic in public; he could pick up the young man utilizing earth-based runes to listen into conversations a distance away. Randall interrupted Artemis and Raziel's eavesdropping through sending his own magic through the rune, disabling it. Artemis and Raziel were startled by the man and immediately put themselves on guard. However, Randall casually proceeded to introduce himself and place his proposition before them: to join the Independent Guild Desperados in order to find a home after feeling the solitude of their loss. Initially skeptical of the proposition, Randall had nonetheless lead Artemis and Raziel to an area where they were able to confidently do battle without interrupting others. Artemis had engaged the older man first. While his initial attacks did not connect whatsoever, he quickly shifted his strategy to a mixture between long-distance and close-combat to muffle Randall's senses, landing one solid hit to his stomach, earning Randall's approval. Unlike Artemis, Raziel would not need to do battle with Randall. Upon revealing his human form's silhouette, Randall understood the implications of Raziel as a member of the Guild and accepted him too, much to Artemis' annoyance. After heading to , where Artemis was introduced to both Factis Academia and the Guild itself, Artemis and Raziel proceeded to be one of the few teams established in the Guild. At the time, the Guild had only been comprised of Randall, Hans, Emilia, Kuroten and Priscilla, most of whom operated independently. Nevertheless, Artemis had felt happiness for the first time in a long time, and had vowed to grow stronger for the sake of his friends and to fulfill their mutual goal. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = Introduction Arc *Times of Jolly Despair *Golden Silence *Dwelling in Chaos *Beneath the Sea Slithering Serpent Arc *Serpents and Demons *Flying Hawks *Bullets and the Birds *Chasing Clouds *Wall of Heaven *Ballroom of Murders *The Memories Tango *Finale: Standing Ovation Back to School Arc |-| Roleplays = *Against the Tides *Butchering Forests |-| Grand Magic Games = *The Day Before :*False Desperation *The First Day Equipment Magic and Abilities Rune Magic (経典の魔法 (ルーン・マジック) Rūn Majikku; Literally meaning "Magic of Sacred Scriptures") is Artemis' primary form of taught to him by Hannibal Rousseau.Artemis Reznik#A Mage of Fūzetsu While initially taught the Magic in order to maintain the seals placed on his body,Artemis Reznik#Childhood he would soon take it up as his primary combat form with a new advent of possibilities being taught to him by his master. Rune Magic specializes in the manifestation of his ethernano in alternate states through the writing of certain characters, in a manner very similar to Solid Script.Dwelling in Chaos However, unlike Solid Script, the intended form truly manifests from the characters written because runes are a realization of the user's willpower.Finale: Standing Ovation While several types of runes exist, Artemis' arsenal does not comprise of a widespread variety. His primary specialty lies in runes comprising the five classical natural elementsDwelling in Chaos, in addition to a variety of supplementary runes.Finale: Standing Ovation As an individual who was accepted into Desperados, Artemis' skill with this Magic is highly notable. With his runes alone, he managed to keep up with the veritable arsenal of Luna Amatsugo's Card Magic through his proficiency in rune casting and manipulation.Dwelling in Chaos On a separate occasion, if it weren't for Albion Trevelyan gaining a fragment of power from Aster Crowley's Arc of Void, the outcome of their battle would have been decided much earlier.Finale: Standing Ovation However, in saying this, Artemis still holds a wealth of potential within him, especially given the heritage he is unable to tap into to truly highlight his prowess. *'Five Flows of Nature' (五行, Gogyō): Artemis' primary set of runes. The Five Flows of Nature are a class of runes that manifest the natural elements into the physical world through the binding of Artemis' magical power to nature itself, forcing the manifestation of virtually any natural phenomena in existence.Back to School However, with Artemis' limited understanding of the runes' nature, he often simply utilizes it to manipulate and conjure the base elements they represent in his immediate vicinity.Dwelling in Chaos Nevertheless, he holds considerable skill within the art form, adjusting his tactics to suit almost any situation and overcoming a veritable number of enemies as a result.Finale: Standing OvationAgainst the Tides :*'Fire' (火勢 (ファイア), Faia; Literally "Force of Flames"): As expected from its name, this particular rune conjures flames from the environment upon it being written.Dwelling in Chaos He is capable of using these flames in simple fireballs,Dwelling in Chaos, arrow-like projectilesFinale: Standing Ovation or large streams of flames capable of breaking through strong Shadow Magic spells with their light.Ballroom of Murders His flames possess considerable explosive power: for example, when met with an opposing force, they are shown to create deep layers of mist.Against the Tides In fact, Artemis was visibly perturbed when his flames' path were interrupted against Albion, finding it incomprehensible that his flames would be deterred by a simple invisible barrier.Finale: Standing Ovation Alternatively, Artemis can control the rune's output across his body to the point where he can ignite his fists in powerful flames, enough to moderately injure a durable Water Dragon Slayer.Against the Tides :*'Earth' (土偶 (アース), Āsu; Literally "Earthen Figure"): This particular rune enables Artemis to manipulate earthen substances that the rune is exposed to.Dwelling in Chaos Artemis has demonstrated considerable reliance on this rune in a wide variety of circumstances. He has shown the use of rising earthen pillars,Dwelling in Chaos magnitudes strong enough to shatter the surrounding floorFinale: Standing Ovation, spherical prisons and even animated snake constructs.Against the Tides, However, it has been demonstrated thus far that the rune requires contact with some sort of earthen material before he may use it, thereby limiting its potential. :*'Water' (水流 (ウォーター), Wōtā; Literally "Water Current"): This rune gives Artemis the ability to gather and manipulate water particles in his vicinity, such as the creation of powerful water blasts.Dwelling in Chaos :*'Wood' (作森 (ウッド), Uddo; Literally "Growing Forest"): The rune, when placed on organic materials such as trees, allows for the manipulation of various plantlife within a certain radius of Artemis. It is primarily employed for restraining purposes.Against the Tides :*'Metal' (金型 (メタル), Metaru; Literally "Metal Mold"): Not Yet Revealed *'Ehwaz' (エーワズ Ēwazu; Literally "Teamwork, Harmony and Cooperation"): A rather obscure rune, its primary purpose appears to be to induce teleportation, as seen when he returned to the Desperados headquarters following his match with Luna.Dwelling in Chaos Later, the rune showed peculiar effects on Artemis' psyche and magical power, calming his presence into a serene blue. In addition, it enabled him to bypass the segregation of space formed by Albion's borrowed Arc of Void, implying that it works outside the boundaries of space.Finale: Standing Ovation : Artemis, as a Mage of Desperados, is considered to be worthy of S-Class candidacy in most ordinary Guild classifications, thereby showing considerable power outright as a Mage.Desperados Artemis is viewed to possess a golden aura when he exerts his powerDwelling in Chaos and demonstrates enough force to completely blow away blasts conjured by weak Heavenly Body Magic with ease.Golden Silence He possesses significant control over the flow of his magical energy, as to be expected of a high-level Sealing Mage.Artemis Reznik#A Mage of Fūzetsu While this generally manifests in his runic spells, he also utilizes this for practical combat situations by saturating his body with — reminiscent of — thus drastically enhancing his base physical abilities.Dwelling in Chaos The most significant attribute available to Artemis' magical energy — which he owes his significant power — is his status as a Magic Slayer. Artemis' power is indiscriminate when released at its full potency, absorbing any and all Magic in his path and suffusing it through his body to vastly increase his base power. In fact, it was the absorption of a considerable amount of power during his S-Class Mission with Mikasa Ludenberg that lead to his staggering growth rate soon afterward.Artemis Reznik#A Mage of Fūzetsu Of course, given that this is currently inhibited, Artemis is by-no-means at his full potential. However, as an offshoot of this racial status, Artemis' magical energy is easily influenced by external factors. For example, he is capable of converting his raw power into flames upon a simple runic invocation, as seen in his close combat maneuvers.Against the Tides In addition, upon the use of Ehwaz, Artemis' entire magical presence appeared to alter significantly, bewildering the Slithering Serpent's Guild Master at the serene blue that encompassed his being.Finale: Standing Ovation : Given his physique and training under a professional Hunter,Artemis Reznik#A Wanderer Artemis boasts considerable skill in unarmed combat. Despite his predisposition towards tactical combat,Finale: Standing Ovation Artemis has regularly shown to use simple close combat maneuvers to subjugate his enemies, such as strong jabs.Dwelling in ChaosAgainst the Tides However, his exact skill is left up to question. Keen Intelligence: Despite his somewhat impulsive maneuvers and lack of foresight,Chasing Clouds Artemis has shown to be a skillful and tactical combatant. He regularly relies on elemental sovereigntyDwelling in Chaos and shifting between different approaches in order to iron out the truth behind his opponent's skills.Finale: Standing Ovation He is also knowledgeable enough to understand when he is facing Dragon Slayer Magic and quickly take the appropriate steps needed to counteract their advantages.Against the Tides Trivia *Artemis has completed 64 in total: 44 Normal, 20 S-Class, 0 10-Year, 0 100-Year. *Artemis' general theme song is Truth, a character song for Gilbert Nightray in the Pandora Hearts series. :*Artemis' combat theme song is Contractor, another OST in the Pandora Hearts series. *Artemis features in Volume One: Of the Seas and Skies of Fairy Tail: Flocking Home, with several trivia points mentioned on the page.Volume One: Of the Seas and Skies *Artemis is openly , as he told Luna Amatsugo during the conclusion of their with Slithering Serpent.Finale: Standing Ovation Quotes *(To Ariel Vardah) "You're the old woman that barely won against Little Luna!"Ballroom of Murders *(To Raziel) "Heh, you're always going to Raziel, idiot!"The Memories Tango *(To Aster Crowley) "You dare touch my Guild and I'll rip you to shreds, understand!?"The Memories Tango *(To Luna Amatsugo) "Sorry to disappoint you, but this prince dances on the other side of the ballroom."Finale: Standing Ovation Behind the Scenes *All images used to represent Artemis' general appearance in this article are from the character Martin Hawk drawn by the artist Luen Kulo. All credit goes to the said artist for their drawings. Later, Artemis is represented partially by the character Nine from . All credit goes to for the character's design. *Artemis' name was inspired by two places: :*His first name was inspired by Artemis Fowl II from the Artemis Fowl book series. :*His surname was inspired by Trevor Reznik from The Machinist movie. Creation and Conception Artemis' creation wasn't necessarily inspired by a whole lot of things. In essence, I wanted a character who was fit to be the main character of a story. This meant a variety of things for me, such as holding a past that people sympathized with, an attitude that wouldn't be considered cliché, along with a power level and personality that could be molded and developed along the course of a series, no matter how short or long it was. Thus, the concept of Artemis was brought from a number of places now that I think back on it. The first inspirations were definitely and . As you can tell, both of their pasts were rather traumatic for them, and helped to develop their character, despite how badly that reflects in the Shōnen situation they have been pitted into. Personality-wise, he was partially influenced by Ichigo Kurosaki, in that he attempted to act cool, but truly had passion for things that he learned to care about. Overall, the entire demographic of losing a loved one and subsequently wanting to exact some sort of vengeance to gain retribution is the theme that drove Artemis' creation. As such, unlike other Shōnen heroes, to some extent, Artemis has a goal that he wishes to achieve in his life, which eventually leads to future plot complications in the story. Ability-wise...well, I don't really know what I was thinking when I gave him Rune Magic. I suppose I needed a justification for his unique ability to absorb Eternano and how it remains with him, without causing a coma for, well, ever. As such, I took sealing and letter magic as one of the better options for his magic. Because the magic is so dynamic and creative, along with suiting with my tastes for literature, it became an integral part of his fighting style. Along with this, I suppose his status as a Magic Slayer was meant for a unique dynamic in Artemis' powers, which will be explored later on in the story when the opportunity arises. References Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Desperados Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Legal Guild Member Category:S-Class Mage Category:Main Character Category:Team Desperados Category:Flocking Home Characters